


Habits and Hearts

by HalfASlug



Series: prompts [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfASlug/pseuds/HalfASlug
Summary: Prompt: sunrise





	Habits and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from timepetalsprompts on tumblr

It was only ever going to be a matter of time before he ended up here, standing on the doorstep of his home, eyes boring a hole into the wood of the front door. It looked the same as it had hours previously but he could still hear the argument, see himself slamming the door behind him.

Six months of one heart and one life was nothing compared to years of keeping Rose at arm’s length and closing himself off. Habits were harder to break than hearts, he was learning. 

The night had been spent walking aimlessly, piecing together a shaky apology he knew he wouldn’t ever be able to say. Everything had changed but he was still the same man, terrified he could lose it all in a breath. The trouble was, all his old safeguards were the biggest threats to his happiness. 

He didn’t need to be alone anymore. He could let someone in. He could let Rose in.

The light of a new broke over the tops of the houses behind him. He paid it no notice. It was time he told Rose what he’d known all along; that to him the sun only rose with her.


End file.
